SkyRockets bounce
by Foxbs7
Summary: So Luffy took some food which led to a crazy adventure that will unfold. My first try so I'll take the critisism. LuffyXRobin


"**Skyrocket bounce" **

**Foxbs7 here well I have read a lot of stories and now im planning to make some now so here is my first one** **"Skyrocket bounce"**. **I'm open to any ideas for storylines or future ideas, but yea I don't own One Piece or any other ideas I might take to other peoples, all the credit goes to them. So yea here goes nthn.**

"LUFFY!!!!!", The entire crew shouted. They're _supposed_ smart captain did the most outrageous thing that he did by far.

"It's only food......" WHACK!!! Luffy was interrupted but Nami who just smacked him in the head, pretty hard too, "YEA, BUT FROM THE FRICKKEN MARINES SHIPS!" Nami screetch at him.

Ontop of the Thousand Sunny's main deck Luffy had a Gigantic sack loaded with food enough to last him the rest of the day. "Sooooo I didn't take that much.." WHACK!!!!! again this time by Zoro and Sanji, it was twice as hard as it was before. Both said,"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK BEHIND YOU AND TELL US THAT WASN'T A LOT!!!!!!!".

Luffy along with the rest of the crew looked behind their ship seeing over the horizon an entire fleet of marine ships heading their way, with their cannons fired upon then missing the boat by several yards away.

"AAA HELL NO, NO WAY THAT THEY'RE GONNA SINK MY SHIP!" Franky yelled. "Hey look it's the Marines." Luffy looked on to from afar "IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT THEY ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!" everyone but one yelled at Luffy.

Out of everyone in the group trying to blame this on Luffy, Robin was the only one who said nothing thinking that they're making fools of themselves. Then finally when she had heard enough of their bickering, she sat up from her chair put down her book and said," Instead of playing _blame everything on the strawhat_ how about we get rid of those ships?"

" Hmpf... I been waiting for someone to tell me that." Luffy said. Before anyone said something Luffy extended his arms to both ends of the ship. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!!" he yelled as he launched himself from the Thousand Sunny towards the Marines.

Everyone except Robin just gazed as they saw their captian launch himself at the incoming marine ships **(A/N: uhh yea I don't know one piece as well as I used to)**, and within a few minutes one by one each ship satred to go down. "Apparently there's no high ranked people behind us.." Robin said, " What makes you think that?" Chopper asked with a confused look on his face. "Well for one thing I think he broke the record for most ships sunk in 5 minutes." Zoro said.

Within the next 10 minutes Luffy was able take down all but one ship. Luffy went aboard the ship casually to see 20 men point rifles at him, one man stepped forward. "So you're the one WHO SANK ALL MY SHIPS!" apparently he was the commander of the fleet. "Well what was supposed to do? Let you guys kill us?" Luffy replied.

"Well one you TOOK ALL OUR FOOD!! And two you're the second most wanted man in the sea."

"Well one day I'm gonna be the KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy rebutted

"Well this is where it ends for you strawhat." the captain replied as his men started to fire their rifles

All the bullets just bounced off of Luffy. "Are you guys dumb, hahahahaha that doesn't work on me.." After that Luffy just beat up everyone on the ship except the captain. "Now to try out my new trick..." Luffy said happily. "What are you....." was all the captain said before Luffy charged him "GOMU GOMU ROCKET!!" KABOOM. He launched him up in to the air as he was coming down he launched his new attack. "SKYROCKETS BOUNCE!!!!!" **(A/N: yes I made that one up. prove me if im wrong) **Luffy extended both his feet from the ground with a dropkick like motion upward launching him high into the sky again. Luffy then does a kick up to launch himslef up into the air catching up to the marine who was knocked out by now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Luffy yelled. He slamed his fit into the marine and like comet he crashed his way down to his ship instantly sinking it. Luffy stretched his arms towards the Thousand Sunny and headed back.

Meanwhile the crew just stood their and watched the entire thing happen, all but Robin with a dumbstruck look on their face. "What in the world just happened?" Nami asked. Robin stood up from her seat and finally walked towards the rest of the crew. "Well if you weren't following I was keeping score, Luffy: 50 ships, Marines: 0." Everyone just glared at her . "What you asked?' Everyone turned away and Robin just laughed at herself

Nightfall eventually fell over the horizon of the open blue and everyone started to hit the hay. Luffy was just sitting upon the Thousand Sunny Lion head looking over the horizon, not knowing someone was watching him from the other end of the deck. Robin was on top of the crows nest on the other end of the deck gazing at him. "He is so simple minded, but stright forward........ ugh," Robin hit her head with her fist. "What am I thinking I can't be thinking about him like that, but..." just then she started to yawn. She bounced back up and headed back to her quaters. "I know he not gonna notice me." she calmly said as she went to her hammock.


End file.
